Full Moon
by Shaddy-pink
Summary: None of them knew how the battles started, or how it went from simple practice sparring to both of them giving everything they got. They just battled. Once a month. Under the gleam of the full moon.


Kakashi walked towards the peak, ready to continue the tradition he continued for very well over a year. Eventually making it to the top, he was greeted by his "rival" Maito Gai. He nodded in acknowledgement towards the silver-haired Jounin. He too was ready.

Kakashi smirked. It was only on a full moon that Gai would be so sombre. Both men greatly enjoyed the night of the full moon. One the very few traits they shared. For Gai, it was because it sobered him. It allowed him to explore the part of his personality that even he himself didn't realise, buried underneath his flamboyant optimism. For Kakashi, the full moon was Rin's favourite time of the month. That was all the reason he needed.

They heard the faint echo of the village clock striking twelve. It was time.

"Kakashi." Gai murmured, facing his rival. "I don't want you to hold back this time. I know what you're truly capable of, as I want to find what I am capable of as well."

"Sure, thing." Kakashi replied. He knew Gai was stronger than he let on. He deserved to be taken seriously.

Both Jounin immediately backed up a few paces.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi announced as his eye came to life. He knew about Gai's technique that counters Sharingan, but as long as he didn't overuse it, his eye could come in handy.

Gai smirked and opened the first gate. He had worked with the gates so long that he could open the first one without any side-effects at all.

Hard-worker and Genius sped towards each other, sending out an arsenal of kicks, punches, and kunai attacks. A particularly violent kunai clash forced them apart.

"That was an interesting warm-up, now on to the main event!" Gai exclaimed. "Harm gate... OPEN!!" he roared as his skin colour turned red, the blue-green aura surrounding him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. If he was already skipping to the fourth gate, then he really wasn't fooling around. Kakashi decided to step up his game as well.

"Chidori!" he called out, as the twittering sphere of energy began to take shape.

Gai immediately began to run forward as a blinding speed, effectively punching him in the stomach. Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone! I should have known..." Gai hissed, his eyes darting to find the real Kakashi.

Without warning, the spiralling electric ball of energy blasted right down on top of the Taijutsu Master, leaving an impressive crater.

Kakashi landed on the ground, awaiting Gai's rising. If he used the thrust properly, Gai wouldn't be able to get up.

"Limit Gate... OPEN!!!"

He didn't have to wait long.

"KAKASHI!!!!"

Gai's speed instantly doubled to what it was previously and before Kakashi's Sharingan could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself kicked up in the air by his rival.

"Reverse Lotus!!!"

Gai roared as his foot and fist made direct contact, leaving a crater of equal magnitude. When the dust cleared, Gai and Kakashi were on opposite sides of the mountain peak, slightly hunched over and breathing heavily.

"You've surprised me, Gai." Kakashi exhaled. "I'd never thought you'd improve so much after one month."

"Aren't I full of surprises, my friend?" Gai retorted, smirking in the way he only would on this monthly basis.

They resumed the battle, neither one giving any slack. Both knew that they were reaching their limit, with Gai opening the sixth gate, and Kakashi using his third Chidori. Both knew they only had enough in them for one final attack.

Gai grinned and jumped back, as did Kakashi.

"Wonder Gate... OPEN!!!" the Taijutsu master bellowed as his aura of chakra intensified.

Kakashi looked in astonishment as his rival opened the seventh gate. This was the very first time he ever reached that far with the gates, and the silver-haired Jounin wondered if he was even capable surviving it. The veins on Gai's head were almost all visible, and some skin seemed to be literally peeling off his face. The aura started to fan around him at an alarming rate.

Kakashi shook his head and focused on his own task. The electric-blue energy built up in both of his hands and he began to run forward, as had Gai. Kakashi kept the momentum going as the powerful current grew, using the very last of his chakra for his finishing move.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!!!!!"

"MORNING PEACOCK!!!!"

Both attacks collided head on in flames of energy and crackles of electricity.

And all was quiet.

Both lay several feet from each other, completely immobile. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and staggered over to Gai, who had sat up with some difficulty.

"You never disappoint, Kakashi. That's all I can say." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Hn." Kakashi replied, extending his hand to help pull his fellow Jounin up. In turn, he collapsed back on the ground, finding it difficult to get back up again.

"You used up to much chakra." Gai simply stated, flinging Kakashi's arm around his worn shoulders. "Where to?"

"The cemetery."

Gai turned towards the side of the mountain, where the memorial stone of fallen ninja lay ahead.

Kakashi shook his head. "We went there last month. I mean the other cemetery."

Gai raised his eyebrows, but gave an appreciative look as they disappeared into the night.

They soon reached their destination. The cemetery for non-ninja.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Kakashi asked, thinking the Gai would want his privacy when he visited the grave.

Gai thought for a second, but smiled and shook his head. "I want you to meet her today."

Kakashi nodded. "Lead the way, then."

The two Jounin eventually made it to a grave that had a modest tombstone, covered in pale white lotuses. The stone read:

Chihiro Gai

Honourable Daughter

Beloved Wife

Village Hero

"She was the most amazing woman I've ever met." Gai murmured solemnly. "She wasn't a ninja, but during a war, she saved the academy students from the burning school. She died later on due to excessive burn wounds. The Medic-nins said that they couldn't restore her in time."

Kakashi looked away from Gai, bowing his head to show his respects. They stayed there for a while until Kakashi pulled himself away from Gai.

"I have to go." he stated bluntly. "Same time next month?"

Gai chuckled. "Whatever time you get there. Got it."

With a final nod, genius and hard-worker melted into the night, going there separate ways.

None of them knew how the crazy monthly battles started, or how it went from simple practice sparring to both of them giving everything they got. They just battled.

Once a month.

Under the gleam of the full moon.

End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please don't flame me with "OMGZ lyk Kakashi cood kick Gai's S$ lol ur a loozer n00b" because in my opinion, I think they're equals, just having different strengths and weaknesses. If you think otherwise, then you can just tell me civilly.


End file.
